Aoku Yasashiku
Details *'Title:' 蒼く 優しく *'Title (romaji):' Aoku Yasashiku *'Title (English)': Blue and Gentle *'Artist:' Kobukuro (コブクロ) *'Lyrics:' Kobuchi Kentaro (小渕健太郎) *'Composer:' Kobuchi Kentaro (小渕健太郎) *'TV Series:' Dream Again (NTV, 2007) Lyrics (Japanese) あの日の夢を　今もずっと　追いかけ　続けていたら 今ごろ　僕は　どこにいて　何をして　いたんだろう？ ため息で錆びついたこの鍵で　今もまだ　開くのかな？ 信じたまま　脱ぎ捨てた　夢と一緒に 僕を待ってる　あの日のロッカー 今よりずっと蒼く　優しく見えた空 何を忘れたんだろう？　何を覚えたんだろう？ 何を　見つけたんだろう？ 答えのない問いに　白く滲んだ空 踏み出せなかった　あの道は　今ここに　続いていた 何度負けても　間違っても　夢は　終わりじゃない 何度勝っても　たった一度の　諦めに　崩れてゆく 見上げるほど長い上り坂　今僕の　目の前に 引き返して　しまえばまた　後悔だけが　僕を待ってる　下り坂 心の叫びなど　誰にも聴こえない だから笑うんだよ　涙が出るんだよ　だから　輝くんだよ 自分らしさを探して　誰かのまねもしてみた 何かが違うんだよ　誰にも聞けないんだよ それでも　探していたいんだ 今よりずっと蒼く　優しく見えた空 何を忘れたんだろう？　何を覚えたんだろう？ 何を　見つけたんだろう？ あの日よりずっと蒼く　強く信じた空 踏み出せなかった　あの道は　今どこに あの日の僕が　ずっと待ってた　心の　行き止まりで 少しだけ話を　きいてくれるかい？ 少しだけ　休んでも　良いかい？ Lyrics (Romaji) Ano hi no yume wo ima mo zutto oikaketsudzukete itara Ima goro boku wa doko ni ite nani wo shite ita n darou? Tameiki de sabitsuita kono kagi de ima mo mada aku no ka na? Shinjita mama nugisuteta yume to issho ni Boku wo matteru ano hi no locker Ima yori zutto aoku yasashiku mieta sora Nani wo wasureta n darou? Nani wo oboeta n darou? Nani wo mitsuketa n darou? Kotae no nai toi ni shiroku nijinda sora Fumidasenakatta ano michi wa ima koko ni tsudzuite ita Nando makete mo machigatte mo yume wa owari ja nai Nando katte mo tatta ichido no akirame ni kuzurete yuku Miageru hodo nagai noborizaka Ima boku no me no mae ni Hikikaeshite shimaeba mata koukai dake ga boku wo matteru kudarizaka Kokoro no sakebi nado dare ni mo kikoenai Dakara warau n da yo Namida ga deru n da yo Dakara kagayaku n da yo Jibun rashisa wo sagashite dareka no mane mo shite mita Nanika ga chigau n da yo Dare ni mo kikenai n da yo Sore demo sagashite itai n da Ima yori zutto aoku yasashiku mieta sora Nani wo wasureta n darou? Nani wo oboeta n darou? Nani wo mitsuketa n darou? Ano hi yori zutto aoku tsuyoku shinjita sora Fumidasenakatta ano michi wa ima doko ni Ano hi no boku ga zutto matteta kokoro no ikidomari de Sukoshi dake hanashi wo kiite kureru kai? Sukoshi dake yasunde mo ii kai? Translation If I had kept chasing that dream from back then Where would I be today? What would I be doing? Will this key rusted from all those sighs still work? Will it still open that old locker waiting for me together with the dreams I believed in but abandoned? A sky so much bluer and gentler back then than now What have I forgotten? What have I remembered? What have I discovered? A sky turned pale in the face of questions without answers That path I couldn't summon the courage to tread leads to here and now No matter how many times I lose or make mistakes, my dream isn't over No matter how many times I win, it all falls apart when you give up just once Right before my very eyes is an uphill path so steep you have to look up But if I go back now, it's a downhill road full of only regret Nobody can hear a heart's cries But that's why you smile, that's why you cry, and that's why you shine I've tried looking for my own way, tried imitating others But something doesn't feel right... You can't ask anyone And yet I still want to keep looking A sky so much bluer and gentler back then than now What have I forgotten? What have I remembered? What have I discovered? A sky so much bluer then, a sky I had so much faith in That path I couldn't summon the courage to tread, where does it lead to now? At a dead end inside my heart that I've been waiting for since way back when Can you listen to what I have to say for a little? Can I rest for just a little? Category:JOST